Legendary Wielders
by Extreme BANANAMAN
Summary: When Alan finds a strange weapon his family is attacked my mythical creatures, after a long battle Alan fights to protect his new family of fellow weapon wielders.


Legendary Wielders  
-Chapter 1 The Beginning-  
The green field is full of flowers that complement the field, trees sprinkle the landscape, and the occasional path of dirt surrounded by the green grass. A family jogs through the the fields together as the son takes off from the family.

A young Caucasian girl with dirty blonde hair, brown eyebrows and blue eyes shouts to her tall brother, "Stop running so far in front of everyone Alan!" The boy runs out fifty feet in front of the family of four. Black running short-shorts and a plain red work out shirt. running shoes on her feet.

"No! Your going to have to catch up first." Alan turns around hundredweight degrees, running backwards he then turns back around to still looking at his family while running. Caucasian male wit dirty blonde poof and/or spiky hair, hazel eyes and brown eyebrows, a green shirt with a drum set on it, khaki shorts with a black lanyard with a red stripe on both sides with a logo on it "VIC FIRTH" out of his right pocket, a wallet in the same pocket and a phone in the opposite pocket. green and black skate board shoes with white socks just pocking out of the top of his shoes.

The siblings mother jogging with the family yells at Alan, "You know you are faster than all of us." Blonde hair, light brown eyebrows, a camel-back on the back of her pink shirt and pink short-shorts Caucasian skin.

"Start running now my stamina is running low." Alan taunts his family.

"The field is too large for us to catch up to you and not count on you not hiding" The father picks up his speed in an attempts to juke his son out. Black combed hair, dark brown eyebrows, slightly tanned skin, light grey workout shirt and blue shorts.  
Alan is the definition of a sugar high, he is a nice kid who wants to be the one who someone looks up to in time of hardship, something more than what or who he is now.

His sister on the other hand is struggling to keep up with her parents who hardly get out from there work, she usually has her phone stuck in her face, but she got it taken away from her. Both siblings have a dirty blond hair and are polar opposites form each other.

Parents; nice past sometimes spoiled from their siblings, they learned how to make it big in the community world. Fit parents in need of a good morning jog.  
Alan slows down to regain stamina, bends over to rest on his knees. He then stands up and starts running again. As he runs along a dirt trail and trips on a clot of dirt in the trail. His family catches up a little bit and laugh at Alan for falling. When Alan gets up and looks at the skid mark that his body created just a moment ago, he looks for the start of the skid mark and he sees a lightning bolt pommel with a slight handle as if a katana was stuck in the ground. " That's strange?" Alan scratches his head, stands up and then goes to dig up the handle and pommel. The blade of the sword started to come to view, Alan grabs the handle and pulls on the handle, the sword does not move an inch as Alan pulls on the handle. Alan then falls again, but this time he fell in a daze, someone would say it was a loos rock that Alan slipped over.

As Alan lays in dirt and grass he sees war flooding his head, bloody battlefields with millions of people dead, some kind of dragon, ogre, mages, kings, and queens falling into blood filled pot holes and blood stained bodies and dirt. The sky filled with angels, daemons, and dragons warriors of a forgotten past. Faces face down in poodles of bloody mud, comrades holding fallen friends while fighting off enemies. The sun starts to rise and makes the sky blood red with a slight tint of orange. The horrific sight starts to dissipate from Alan's head.

"Alan! Alan! Are you okay?!"Alan's sister pokes Alan's body with a flimsy stick that she found on the jog. Everyone was so focused on Alan that no one noticed the giant six foot sword clutched in his right hand.

"Oh my god! Alan, Alan get up, you need to get up now." Alan's father grabs his phone out of his shorts pocket about to dial an ambulance.  
Alan grunts and rubs his head with his left hand, "What happened to me?" Alan asked his family.

"You tripped on that thing in your hand. Oh my god what is that in your hand!" His sister kneels down and touches the sword. A blue and yellow Lightning pommel, a samurai like handle the guard is not a normal guard: the guard moves like fire, green fire moving but not burning anyone. The pommel, handle and guard (hilt) is one foot in length. The shoulder of the blade extends to two and a half feet and transitions into large teeth, but they gradually get larger, one foot three teeth, the next foot and a half one tooth and the last tooth goes up and down to a forty-five degree angle into the teeth and into a ninety degree angle and then goes straight into the hilt. The coloration of the sword varies to a fiery green to a orange fire color, the blade a dark steel color.

"That looks like a big ass prop sword to me." Alan's mother kneels next to her daughter and then stares at it intensely.  
Alan sees his sister stroking his sword being careful not to cut her hand, if its not a prop sword like there mother said it looks like, " Don't touch my sword!" Alan springs form the dirt, puts his new sword behind him to protect his sword. In a defensive position left had out as if he was going to black an attack form his family.

Alan's father backs up several feet hands out phone in one hand and an open palm. His sister and mother jump from the sudden action taken by their family member. In a flash Alan's face went from defense to confusion, questioning what just happened, not knowing how he went from laying flat on the ground to ten feet away from his family holding a giant sword as long as his body is tall.  
"Are you alright Alan?" His sister walks slowly towards her brother, sword still in his hand, Alan looking at the giant sword.  
"I think I'm okay sis. What the hell is going on?" Alan tries to open his palm to let go of the sword that seemingly feels like it weighs a couple pounds when it should weigh a couple hundred pounds.

-Chapter 2 The First Attack-  
Out of no-where a horde of humanoid creatures come out of the ground and fall from the sky. shining armored beings fall from the sky along some hovering people in cloaks with animal skulls on their heads. Angels and Shamans. Coming out of the nice green grass are large orange-ish skinned beasts and black armored humanoids with red eyes burrow them selves out of the now broken earth from the ogres.

An ogre with metal underwear like plate, spikes coming out of his elbows and knee caps with a large weapon looking like a sharpened rock with a red mark going from the handle to the shoulder of the rock like weapon. the weapon looks like a bunch of rocks smashed together to make a weapon, with a black handle that funnels backwards into the back of the rocky jagged spine, the handle then goes into a tooth like rock for a pommel. The ogre then speaks to Alan, "Give us the Dragon's weapon tiny human!"

Alan turns to the ogre leader behind him and opens his palm fully, " I would if I could, but it wont drop out of my hand!" The sword didn't drop from his hands, he troughs his arm up and down with all of his might nothing happens except Alan lowering his arm then him holding his shoulder.

A shaman walks out form the crowd of shamans, a black and blue robe hiding his body features except his tan hands and sanddled feet, lastly a skull of a large cat rests on his head, the canine teeth partially cover the shaman's eyes, blue paint stripes role down his face down into his robe. "I sense Fire magic rising in the child's soul."

Alan looks at the shaman, " What!? Fire. Magic!?"

"He is about to attack! Get down!" The shaman summons a magical staff: a wooden staff with a hook on the back, the magical orb sitting at the top of the staff holding in by a wooden two pronged fork that curves to hold the magical orb, finally a blade flows out of the orb and the wood. He lunges the staff into the air and shouts "Dome shielding!" A blue orb surrounds the countless number of seamen.

The angel section splits apart to revel a shield squad runs up and kneels till the shield touches the grass, and all the angels behind the shield squad knees down and cover their heads with their Angelic swords. The ogres dug under the ground to protect themselves from an attack. Quickly they grab Alan's family then toss them to the location where the ogre section was once standing giant clubs in hand. The daemons copy the angels with a shield squad.

Alan notices his family tossed fifty to six feet from their last position, "What the hell? Mom, dad, Juliet, are you okay." Alan then falls on the ground holding his head with his left hand, his eyes bloodshot and wide open, veins popping out of his arms and legs, muscles tenses up and grow slightly. A push of heat exited Alan's body and starts to burn grass and dirt, the daemon and angel shield squad are pushed back slightly and get back up to their last position. The shaman's shield flickers and regains strength to protect the seamen. the ogres backs get scorched slightly, they then push rock up into a half dome to protect form another attack.

"This boy has natural magic powers" A daemon general states, he then gives a signal for another shield squad. The ground rumbled for a second and another daemon shield squad positioned behind the first squad and raise there shields above their heads to make a small version of the turtle formation.  
The ogres use earth magic to freeze Alan's family into position, in a human shield like formation. As Alan pushes fire waves uncontrollably he looks at the ground then at his family in front of him slowly burning alive. Screams flood the field, flowers, scattered trees and unknowing hikers slowly feeling a burning sensation burning their legs.

The daemons, angels, seamen and ogres start to gasp for air as the fire burns the surrounding vegetation the fire also burns the oxygen around the Alan. The sections start to gasp for air and cough. After Alan's pulsing fire attack, he falls over onto his butt. the sections knew they would get fried if they got too close the the Alan who doesn't know how to control his magic abilities, so they fly away or dig there way to an originated area being that there is little oxygen in a mile radius. Alan tries to get up to fight more, but falls on his back, making ash flying into a cloud, filling the air around Alan. He then passes out, the giant sword still in his hands.

-Chapter 3 Comatose-  
Twenty hours later Alan wakes up to see silhouettes of people, a bright light hides there faces as Alan lays down on a hospital like bed. The out lines of the people range form soft to chiseled features. Alan lays in the bed wondering whats going on, he jumps out of the the bed avoiding the railing to keep him on the bed.

"Wow, wow, wow! Calm down buddy!" A male voice echos in Alan's head, a head ace prevents Alan from opening his eyes anymore than a little slit in the eyes.

"Who the hell. . . are you. . . people!" Alan pushes a hand out in front of him, crouches and holds his body up. "My head hurts. So bad!" He puts his left hand on his head and rubs his softly spiked hair.

A voice trembles threw Alan's head, "Hey, you need to get up. Very slowly. Very slowly." The voice pairs with a shadow pushing out a helping hand to help Alan up back into the hospital bed.

"Where am I?" Alan doesn't make the connection of a stranger garbing his arm and picking him up to put him in the bed.

"your in a hidden bass by the forest, or just at the edge." A male voice says.

"Wait, wait, wait! Your telling me. . . that there is a hidden by a forest. . .? And that's it?!" Alan's right hand left his head, he starts to wave it in a direction he thinks the bed is in.

"There is a magical barrier also hiding our position too." another female figure adds.

Alan stops for a second, "Wait. . . how do you know me? I don't think I know any of you?"

"Right, well we all know you, mainly because we have ways to get information in more than one way." A female voice becomes louder to Alan, he figures out that this female figure is getting closer. She grabs Alan by the arms and helps him get to a standing position. "My name is Kelly, a knight warrior, this is Rage. . ., Ivan. . ., Sasuke. . ., Sam, she's a cool gall. . ., Lucy. . ., Force. . ., Jojo. . ."

Alan didn't get any details from Kelly except for the names, he is helped back into the bed to get some more rest, as he starts t hit the pillow he passes out, his body limp. Kelly grabs the side of Alan's body and lifts his body up back into the bed so he can sleep.

-Chapter 4 Conversation-

~A few days later~

Alan is still sleeping, it's taking a long time for the magic weapon ti fuse with his DNA." Sam looks at Alan with her cloaked eyes, watching his body twitch, squirm just inches from falling of the edges of the bed.

"Yeah I'm wondering when he'll wake up myself." Kelly crosses her arms thinking of how long it might take for him to wake up from the dreams/

Sam glances toward Kelly, "He'll be okay. I know that if anything happens the blade will keep him alive, the spirit will keep him alive. The Dragon sword give the wielders a boost in strength, speed and even simple motor skills, I've herd that that sword can advance everything about the wielder. And just like every weapon does, they alter DNA in slight ways but it's changed. He'll be fine."

-Chapter 5 Real Dreams-

Alan struggles to wake up, it's as if he has been kept asleep my some kind of drug or sleeping medication. _'The dreams, the dreams',_ he thinks, _'They are so real.'. . . 'When is the next one?"_ Alan had been having dreams of gruesome wars blurry soldiers fight along side him as he fights other soldiers, in his first dream he got hurt real badly so he decided that wont happen again and trained with the sword while in the dream like state with the sword he picked up from the field. Alan opens his eyes to the all too familiar whiteness, a nothingness just white

Alan stops trying to wake up when he sees a black hole emerge from thin nothingness. Alan starts to run faster and faster with out any luck, as he runs faster the black hole engulfs more of the white nothingness soon closing in on him, the blackness starts to funnel around Alan. He jumps and extends his right arm to try and get out of it. It grabs his arm and sucks it in like his arm is a small stick getting picked up by a vacuum cleaner.

Alan's arm drops, Alan expressing emptiness with his eyes and his jaw dropped in horror, just waiting for whats next when he turns around to see what this "dream" has in store for him. He terns around to see a blood red sky filled with blurry figures on the ground and on the ground.

"This is like that first vision before I blacked out at the hike." The red sky slowly turning into a blood orange color as the sun comes up to show the bloody ground, filled with dead bodies. Alan looks down to find armor, "Wow! This is like something out of Skirym!" He looks over the armor, going from arm to arm, from the front of the chest plate to the back plate, and from the shin plates of his boots the the calf plating on the back. Green highlights flow on the top of spikes riding on shoulder crests, knee guards and elbow guards. His chest plate flows from the center of his chest into the upper chest plate just over his shoulders, they flare out like fiery spikes that curve back into his back, the back not much to it, just a armored plate: thin and flexible, able to take a shot from a upper arm guards are plates just like his back plate flexible and light weight. His gauntlets go from his wrist to his elbow, looking like dragon scales going into a spiky elbow guards, looking like fire again. The glove isn't much besides a black glove with small plates covering his fingers and thumb joints and a last very thin metal plate on the back of his hand. His cuisses are just plate armor, protecting his upper legs, then the armor goes into his lower shin guard just like his gauntlets, scaling like dragons scales and a fiery like knee cap guard, his foot wear consist of the scale feature, looking just like work boots with the scaly feature.

A male voice breaks threw Alan's concentration of his armor. "Sir! Are you okay sir?" a blurry soldier comes up to Alan crouched, having a helmet outstretched from his arm: a dragon head looking helmet in fort of him, a helmet that when put on it would look like Alan was a dragon, not a long snout like a dragon, but still looking like a dragon's head: five inche horns come out of the back of the helmet just going out and up slightly.


End file.
